Motomiya Yui
Yui is Motomiya Mao's stepsister, the second daughter of Motomiya Kaitou and the biological daughter of Step-Mother. Personality Yui is a pretty happy child who loves both of her parents very much. She loves to draw. She also loves dogs and wishes they could own one. Appearance Yui has light hair and always has her tied up in a bun. She is always seen wearing a short dress of some sorts. Relationships Family *Mother - Yui and her mother have a fairly good relationship. *Motomiya Mao - Yui used to think that Mao disliked her and felt like she was the reason that Mao had left their house. After the Yui's birthday dinner, Mao spends some time with her little sister in her room, and the two are able to make up. They now spend time together doing things like making origami, drawing, or watching tv with each other. *Motomiya Kaitou - Yui and her father Kaitou have a fairly good relationship. It's shown that he loves his step daughter a lot, such as when he tries to cheer her up with the teddy-bear after Mao upsets her with a gift that Yui does not think looks "cute". Kaitou doesn't seem to not be able to resist the charm of Yui's smile like the time when she asked him if they could go with the Nakamuras and their dog Croquette on a vacation to Sendai. Plot At the beginning of the story, Mao finds her usual seat taken by Yui, her younger step-sister, at the dinner table as she talks excitedly about how her day went. When Mao notices that the chair in which Yui is sitting is the place that Mao has always sat in, Mao feels uncomfortable and lies about having already eaten. She is not shown again until the Motomiya family gather around and celebrate her birthday. When Mao gives Yui her birthday present, Yui opens it and is disappointed by the weird looking pencil pouch that she receives. Kaitou scolds Mao and asks her if he was trying to upset Yui and cheers Yui up by giving her a teddy bear for her birthday. While Yui is playing in her room, Mao knocks on her door and asks if she could come in. After letting her in, Yui shows Mao some of the drawings that she's made. All of a sudden, Yui asks Mao if Mao likes Yui, since she believes that she was the reason that Mao had left home. Feeling upset about the way that she made her little sister feel, Mao tears up and apologizes, bowing her head to the floor, causing Yui to pat Mao's head. Before Mao goes back home to the Nakamura house, Yui drags Kaitou to the door to say good bye and hands her a drawing that she's made. Still a little bit shy, Yui whispers what she wants to tell Mao to her father, who tells Mao that Yui would like her to come back to play again. At the supermarket, Mao opens up the rolled up papers that Yui had given her and sees that Yui had made a drawing of chonmanme and Mao, writing that she would like to play again. While Mao is visiting the Motomiya house, she is seen making some origami with Yui on the dining table. Yui asks Mao to make a dog, but says that the dog that Mao has made is a little weird. After Mao tells Yui and her mom of the plans about the family vacation to Sendai, Yui runs to the couch where Kaitou is sitting and reading a newspaper and begs for them to go on the family trip to Sendai with the Nakamuras. Unable to resist the adorable and hopeful face that Yui is making towards him, Kaitou has no choice but to say yes. During the New Years, Yui is seen with her parents in a yukata as the Motomiyas and Nakamuras head to the shrine to pray for the New Year. At the shrine, Yui wants to play a game, causing everyone to gather in a circle. She ends up choosing Mao and takes her hand to drag them over to where the Motomiyas are. After Mao comes back to talk to Hiro and Daiki, Yui becomes a little upset at how they took her back. In the family vacation to Sendai, Yui is excited to finally be able to meet Croquette. She asks Hina if she wants to try holding Croquette, which takes her a while to do. Yui is later shown eating a meal with her parents and Hina, while the Nakamura brothers and Mao are eating at the other table. While the Nakamura siblings go to their relatives in Sendai to talk about Hina's situation, Mao and her family decided to spend some time together walking around the area. In the taxi, Yui sits in between Mao and her father and soon notices a nearby festival going on. Once there, she drags her mother's hand to get some cotton candy, leaving both Mao and Kaitou behind. After Kaitou and Mao have a talk with each other at the goldfish scooping game, Yui and her mother ask where they are through the phone and tell Kaitou that they'll be there because Yui wants to play the game too. She asks Mao if she caught any goldfish and first appears upset that she had put them back in the water until Mao tells her that it's better if the fish stay together. When Mao finally comes back home, she tries to spend some time with her family. In the living room, Mao sees her father and Yui happily watching tv together and joins them a bit awkwardly. Things appear a bit weird, but they still continue watching tv. She is last seen at the dinner table when Mao comes back from talking with her mother at night. The family is then shown eating dinner together. On the train back, Yui turns around from her seat and hands Mao some snacks (most likely crackers) that she can share with her friends. Hiro notices Mao and her littler sister happily talking to each other, acknowledging the fact that it's better that she's able to go home. After Mao gets all of her things from the Nakamura house and returns back to the Motomiya house, Yui is shown with the rest of her family, greeting Mao and welcoming her back home. Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stub